I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Goten's thoughts on how he's in love with his best friend. A short oneshot. WARNINGS: Mentions of wanting manlove, and masturbation.


+ A DragonBall GT oneshot. Goten's thoughts about how he's fallen for his best friend, Trunks.

+ WARNINGS: Mentions of wanting manlove, and mentions of masturbation. Woo!

+ Disclaimer: Not mine.

+ A/N: Hmm… I don't know what possessed me to write this, I really don't. If there are any stories that are similar to this one, I apologise. I have never actually read any DBZ/GT stories, so I don't know what's already out there. Enjoy!

--

**I'm In Love With My Best Friend**

Can you remember that time, when we had to do that fusion thing as kids to defeat Buu? And we had to do that stupid dance? God, that was funny. And then, we'd have to go and get some rest. But, I wouldn't go to sleep. I would just lie there and watch you sleep.

You slept so peacefully, yet occasionally let out a grunt or half a snore. But you generally slept quietly, your breathing all quiet, and your chest gently moving up and down. I guess it was about that time that I fell in love with you. Not that I'd ever tell you that.

When we reached about 15, we started hanging around with each other so much. Sometimes we'd even fly to each other's house just to talk about the baseball results! It was like phones didn't even exist. Of course, you had to start taking more interest in your Mum's business, but you always made time for me. And that made me feel special.

On your spare days, we'd fly to the nearest hills, and train there, having mock battles against one another. They would never last long, and we'd always collapse in fits of laughter.

When we'd finish training, or kept laughing too much, we'd go and stand under that waterfall to cool off. This was the part of those days I looked forward to the most. To see you, eyes closed, top off, relaxing under the cool spray.

Because you had your eyes closed, it meant I could sneak looks at you without you noticing. You had such a nice body back then, and you still do. You had a nice little six pack going on, and you had lovely muscles, but not too much. You didn't look like a bodybuilder, but you did look extremely fit, and that was fine with me.

There's more to what you don't know. Once we'd retired back to our homes, high fiving each other as we went separate ways, I'd immediately go to my room and lock the door. I'd ignored my Mother, who insisted on wanting the details of every moment of my life, and just collapsed on my bed. The bed where I so wanted you to be.

I kept that image of you standing under the waterfall in my head, and let my hand drift downwards, undoing my trousers, and pulling them down along with my underwear a bit.

This would happen every time we would go to that waterfall. We'd train, cool down, go home, and then I would stroke myself over that image of you. It got me off perfectly, but I knew it would be ten times better if you'd done it for me.

Now that we're nineteen, I rarely see you because you are always at the office, managing the business. We still hang around occasionally, going downtown and spotting potential girlfriends. For you, that is. You don't even notice that I'm not paying one bit off attention to the girls, but I'm watching you intently.

You don't notice that I keep making wild movements with my arms and hands. Do you know the reason I'm doing that? Of course you don't. I keep going to give your arse a squeeze, but then I talk myself out of it, hence the wild movements. You just laugh at me and say I'm high on sugar.

No. I'm high on YOU. The day never lasts long though, because you soon get a call urging you to go back to the office. You always sigh and agree, before bidding me goodbye. And then you always seem to drop something on the floor, bending down to have to pick it up, and then… You're gone.

With that image of you bent over in my head, I go back to my house, into my room, and lock the door. I start stroking myself again, and get off on the image of your arse. But it would still be so much better if you were here with me.

I love you, Trunks.

--

A/N: Hmmm… I never expected this to be long, and it isn't, so that's OK. Maybe the ending could be a bit better. Also, I've rated this a 'T', but I don't know whether it should be rated more or less or what. Thanks for reading, and feedback would be good :-D


End file.
